Uzumaki Naruto Uma Nova Realidade
by Beinks
Summary: Uma novo começo para Uzumaki naruto, de uma maneira que você nunca viu.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Kushina havia tido um pressentimento, e sabia que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer, após isso manda uma carta para seu irmão Uzumaki Aiko para que este fosse visita-la assim que tivesse uma chance, porem quando ele chega em Konoha se depara com a visão de uma vila bastante destruida, no mesmo instante saiu dali rapido procurando pessoas que pudessem lhe explicar o que acontecera ali, descobrindo logo após por um Terceiro Hokage bastante abatido sobre o ataque de alguem desconhecido ao local do nascimento de Naruto e sobre o fato deste ter tirado a Kyuubi de dentro de Kushina, soube que ela e seu marido Namikaze Minato o Yondaime Hokage haviam morrido para salvar seu filho, e que este agora era o novo Jinchuuriki daquela maldita raposa, após tais descobertas e diante de pedidos de Kushina e Minato nas cartas que haviam deixado, ele parte com Naruto para fora da vila e agora após 7 longos anos criando e treinando Naruto, eles voltam para Konoha para o garoto entrar para a academia ninja, e é aqui que essa nova aventura começa, seguindo o caminho de Naruto, acompanhando suas escolhas, suas provações e seus romances.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao Titio Kishimoto, porem, pretendo adicionar é claro alguns personagens, proprios(ou não tão proprios) no decorrer da fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Kushina estava gravida de 8 meses de seu primeiro filho, cujo nome seria Naruto, nome este que teve origem em um livro que o sensei de seu marido o Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, Namikaze Minato havia escrito.

Ela estava mais do que feliz por estar gravida de Minato, e este por sua vez também nao se aguentava de felicidade.

Apesar de tudo isso, Kushina tinha uma sensação ruim, de que alguma coisa de ruim estava para acontecer, e com isso resolveu mandar uma carta para seu nii-san, Uzumaki Aiko e está dizia:

_"Olá Aiko, sinto sua falta nii-san, konoha não é mais a mesma sem você, estou escrevendo apenas para lhe dizer que estou com saudade, e pedir para você vir a vila em breve quando o Naruto nascer, se nao puder não há nenhum problema e você sabe que eu entenderei, queria também que você soubesse que ando preocupada, ultimamente tenho tido a sensação que algo de está para acontecer, e estou com medo de que algo acontece a mim ou há Minato e Naruto acabe ficando sozinho, gostaria de lhe pedir que se algo acontecer a nós, você venha a konoha e leve Naruto com você, acho que será melhor pra ele se isto acontecer,mas ainda assim peço que o traga devolta a Konoha para que ele frequente a academia, Arigato nii-san, até breve._

_Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina_

1 mês depois

Kushina estava nesse momento deitada em uma cama fazendo uma grande força, Naruto estava nascendo e apesar de aquele ser o momento mais feliz de sua vida, a dor que ela sentia ultrapassava qualquer coisa.

Força Kushina vamos, só mais um pouco ele já esta saindo - dizia a parteira - mais um pouco de força e você poderá descansar, vamos respire e forçe outra vez.

E assim Kushina o fez, respirou bem fundo e com o ultimo indicio de força em seu corpo ela forçou e Naruto saiu, já chorando, e ela desabou. Alem da parteira estavam no quarto Biwako Sarutobi(mulher do Sandaime) e Taji da ANBU, para que estes ajudassem Minato a conter a Kyuubi e refazer o selo da mesma em Kushina, pois graças ao parto o selo estava bastante enfraquecido.

Minato estava acabando de refazer o selamento da Kyuubi quando sente um chakra na quarto e quando olha vê que um ninja com uma mascara laranja e que este ja havia assassinado Biwako e Taji, e estava com naruto em seu braços.

?: Olá Yondaime, me chamo Tobi e acho melhor o senhor se afastar de sua mulher e da Kyuubi, senão terei que matar o seu filho. Dito isso Tobi arremessa Naruto contra uma parede mas Minato se tele-transporta e agarra Naruto o levando para um lugar seguro e voltando logo em seguida. Quando volta, vê que Tobi havia levado Kushina e quando olha pela janela vê a Kyuubi sendo invocada no meio da vila, ele usa o Hiraishin no Jutsu e aparece em cima do Monte Hokage, assim que a Kyuubi o avista junta chakra e lança nele um Bijuu Rasengan, Minato atira uma kunai de tres pontas na direçao da Bijuu Rasengan e usa o Jikkukan Kekkai para tele-transportar aquela esfera de energia imensa e impedindo esta de destruir Konoha. Logo em seguida Tobi ataca Minato e este desvia e contra-ataca com uma kunai porem seu ataque atravessa Tobi sem nem toca-lo, em seguida Tobi usa seu Sharingan para tentar mandar Minato para outra dimensão mais Minato usa o hiraishin no jutsue foge, Tobi vai logo atras dele.

Minato: Por acaso você é Uchiha Madara ? - Tobi nada responde e Minato continua - não, não pode ser, isso seria impossivel.

Tobi: Eu não disse que não sou. -

Minato: Me responda, por que esta atacando Konoha ? - Minato estava cada vez mais intrigado com aquele homem e suas habilidades.

Tobi: Porque é divertido é claro, e esse é o inicio de meu plano de guerra para trazer a paz no para o mundo.

Ele voltam a lutar e Minato percebe que a defesa de Tobi estava em se manter intangivel, mas que este tinha que ficar solido para poder atacar, Minato entao joga uma kunai na direção de Tobi que apenas a deixa passar por si já que estava intangivel, Tobi parte pra cima de Minato e quando pensa que este é o momento de pega-lo Minato preprara um rasengan e se tele-transporta pra cima de Tobi o acertando em cheio, logo em seguida ele prende o selo do hiraishin em Tobi que pula para traz para se recuperar, não dando tempo para Tobi respirar Minato se tele-transporta para onde tobi esta e usa o selo de invocação para anular o controle de Tobi sobre a Kyuubi.

Tobi: Realmente reconheço sua força Yondaime, mais lhe digo que o dia de o mundo cair aos meus pés ainda chegara, - e assim este some. Minato nao perde tempo e vai na direção onde a Kyuubi está, e vê Kushina usando suas correntes para prender a Kyuubi.

Kushina: Minato, eu vou trazer a Kyuubi devolta para meu corpo e me sacrificarei para morrer com ela, pelo menos assim você e o Naruto ficarão bem. - Minato: Não Kushina existe outra maneira para fazermos isso, eu usarei o Shiki Fuujin e selarei metade da Kyuubi comigo e a outra metade selarei em Naruto com o Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, com um pouco de nosso chakra para podermos ficar com Naruto e vê-lo crescido. assim que diz isso Minato faz os selos do Shiki Fuujin e invoca o Shinigami, - Shinigami-sama, eu quero que você sele metade da Kyuubi no Youko em mim, e peço que espere até eu selar a outra parte para me levar, - Shinigami: Assim o farei Namikaze. Após isso Kyuubi sente metade de seu corpo sendo levada de si e sendo selada em Minato, este no momento já estava executando os selos do Hakke no Fuuin Shiki, Minato lança o Jutsu na Kyuubi que ao ver que seria selada em Naruto tenta ataca-lo e nesse momento Minato e Kushina entram na frente de Naruto e Recebem o golpe de uma das patas da Kyuubi e morrem protegendo Naruto, e este se torna o novo Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Youko.


	3. Chapter 3

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde o ocorrido, mais ninguem em Konoha parecia conseguir assimilar tudo aquilo que havia acontecido, a morte do maior ninja que Konoha já havia tido, Namikaze Minato e sua esposa Uzumaki Kushina, fora outros ninjas e cidadões que também haviam perdido suas vidas graças aquele ataque devastador da Kyuubi no Youko. Dentro da sala do Hokage se encontravam algumas pessoas que haviam sido convocadas para uma reunião pelo Hokage.

Sandaime: Bom convoquei vocês aqui para poder fazer a abertura dos 4 pergaminhos que Minato e Kushina deixaram junto de Naruto, e se vocês estão aqui é pelo proprio pedido deles no 1º pergaminho que foi destinado a mim, lerei 2 deles agora, e o ultimo foi deixado para ser lido somente por você Uzumaki Aiko. - Tudo bem Sandaime. - respondeu Aiko.

Bom entao aqui vai:

_"Olá para vocês meus grandiosos e adoraveis amigos, é com pesar que deixo essa carta para vocês, pois sei que se estiverem lendo isso eu e Kushina que está ao meu lado partimos deste mundo, apesar da tristeza que sei que estão sentido peço que vocês mantenham suas cabeças erguidas, pois Konoha precisa muito de vocês._

_Sei que deve ser dificil para vocês ouvirem ou lerem isso, mais saibam que nós morremos feliz apesar de tudo, nosso filho nasceu tão lindo quanto eu, errr, quanto nós quanto nós, e sei que ele será muito bem cuidado seja lá com qual de vocês ele ficar mesmo achando que Aiko ficara com ele à pedido de Kushina, quero que todos prestem atenção nos nossos pedidos que estão no outro pergaminho. Até logo minna._

_Namikaze Minato(Yondaime lindão) e Uzumaki Kushina(Pimentinha perfeita)_

Nem perto da morte esses 2 mostraram tristeza, sempre atenciosos, sempre carinhos com todos a sua volta, pessoas admivareis. - Disse o Sandaime - mas vamo adiante, vou ler agora os pedidos que eles deixaram para nós.

_"Ohayo Minna aqui vão nossos pedidos_

_Queremos que todos os pergaminhos de Jutsus deixados por mim e por Kushina sejam deixados com aquele que se tornar o guardião de Naruto._

_Kakashi-kun, queremos que você com a ordem do Sandaime ou se lá quem for o Hokage seja o sensei do Naruto, quando este sair da academia ninja._

_Jiraya-ero-sensei quero que o senhor treine o Naruto pra ele aprender a controlar o chakra da Kyuubi._

_Se vocês concordarem preferimos que o assunto sobre Naruto ser o novo Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e fato de que ele é nosso filho seja mantido em sigilo absoluto._

_" Pois é minna é aqui que nos despidimos de vocês, vivam e sejam felizes, cuidem bem do Naruto, Adeus"_

Todos na sala do Hokage se encontravam cabisbaixos por terem lido as ultimas palavras de seus 2 grandes amigos, apesar disso mantiveram suas cabeças erguidas honrando os pedidos que Minato e Kushina deixaram para eles. - Então minna, estão dispensados, menos vocês Aiko, temos assuntos a tratar. - Todos começaram a sair deixando Aiko e o Sarutobi sozinhos. - Então Aiko, o que fará daqui pra frente, ficara com Naruto ? - perguntou o Hokage. - Ficarei sim, este foi o ultimo pedido de minha irmã e eu comprirei este pedido, porem nao ficarei com ele aqui em Konoha, ficarei fora com ele até ele ter idade para entrar na academia ninja, esse tambem foi um pedido de Kushina e pretendo fazer assim. - Disse Aiko - Este então se levantou e pegou o ultimo pergaminho da mesa do Hokage para lê-lo. E neste estava escrito assim.

_"Ola Aiko-niisan, se esta lendo isso obviamente aconteceu o pior, nós partimos e deixamos o Naruto, é claro que não sei de sua decisão sobre isso, mas peço que cuide dele, e o treine também antes mesmo da academia ninja, use os mesmos treinos que foram usados com nós quando éramos pequenos. Sei que como já havia lhe deixado carta este pergaminho foi mais para uma despedida triste e alguns detalhes, cuide-se nii-san e cuide de Naruto-Kun também._

_Uzumaki Namikaze Kushina_

Logo após ler deixou uma lagrima solitaria escorrer por seu rosto e olhando para o Hokage disse, - Bom Sarutobi-sama se você puder conseguir alguem para me ajudar a arrumar tudo para eu e Naruto irmos será de grande ajuda. - o Sarutobi olhou para Aiko e questionou: - Você nao acha que seria prudente esperar alguns dias antes de leva-lo Aiko ? - e imadiatamente foi respondido: - Nao Sarutobi-sama, Konoha só conhecerá Uzumaki Naruto quando este estiver maior e puder se defender de tudo de mal que falarão sobre ele por causa da Kyuubi. - Sarutobi suspirou derrotado, sabia que Aiko apesar de tudo estava certo e imediatamente chamou um ANBU e ordenou que este ajudasse Aiko a arrumar tudo e poucos horas depois Aiko estava parado no portão de Konoha e dando apenas um pequena olhada para traz carregando Naruto em seus braços, saiu de Konoha.

Havia se passado um tempo desde sua saida de Konoha, e agora ele estava sentado em uma pedra assistindo um criança de 5 anos treinando taijutsu arduamente em uma arvore coberta por uma corda de chakra para evitar danos maiores, Naruto atualmente estava usando pesos em suas pernas e braços para aumentar sua força e velocidade, Aiko estava impressionado como sempre com a determinação e empenho que Naruto mostrava em seus treinamentos, Aiko sabia que em mais alguns meses poderia começar a treinar Naruto em seus ninjutsus pois ele já estaria pronto, vendo Naruto começando a ficar exausto, Aiko se levanta e o chama, - Ei Naruto-Baka, chega de treino por hoje você já está exausto, - QUEM É BAKA AQUI HEIN ? - e assim Naruto foi para cima de Aiko começando uma sequencia de socos e chutes que Aiko apenas desviava e ria das sempre explosivas reações de Naruto diante de provocações, resolveu acabar a brincadeira ali, desviou de um chute e virou uma rasteira em Naruto que caiu deitado e quando viu, Aiko estava em cima dele com uma kunai apontada para seu pescoço e rindo. - Vamos Naruto, precisamos resolver algumas coisas em relação ao seu treinamento. - EBA! O que você vai me ensinar agora ? - Agora nada, mas preciso organizar um cronograma de treinamento para os proximos 3 anos, vou estar viajando atrás de informação sobre algumas movimentações suspeitas que me foram relatadas e não vou poder ficar muito tempo com você, mas deixarei tudo que você precisará treinar em pergaminhos muito bem explicados, já que agora você sabe ler relativamente bem. - HÃ ? Como assim viajar, vai me deixar sozinho aqui jisan ? - Sim Naruto, sinto que terei que deixa-lo por esse tempo, virei poucas vezes, tanto para lhe trazer dinheiro, como para avaliar o seu treinamento, combinei com a Sra. Hamaru para você fazer suas refeições por lá, e também deixei com ela algum dinheiro caso você queira comprar alguma coisa, mais não disperdisse. - Tudo bem jisan, farei tudo como senhor pediu, mas tente vir o maximo que o senhor puder, ficar sozinho aqui vai ser muito chato. - Tentarei vir o maximo que puder Naruto, mas agora preciso que leia esse pergaminho e diga se está bom para você.

Pergaminho on:

1º ano

Treinamento de Taijutsu e Controle de Chakra

Bunshin no Jutsu

Henge no Jutsu

Kawarimi no Jutsu

Kabenobori

Kinobori

Mizu no Kinobori

2º ano

Treinamento de Taijutsu e Controle de Chakra

Armas Banhadas em Chakra

Shunshin no Jutsu

Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu

Touton no Jutsu

Ninpou - Hari Jizou

Rangi Shigami no Jutsu

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Justu

**POV Naruto:**

**Fiquei literalmente abismado com todo aquele treinamento que teria nesses proximos 2 anos, era muita coisa mesmo, ainda mais para alguem da minha idade, mas eu vou treinar insessantemente para ficar forte, se otou-san e okaa-san se sacrificaram para me manter vivo e prenderam esse demônio em mim eu vou fazer até o impossivel para eles sentirem orgulho de mim.**

**POV's End**

**POV Aiko:**

**Eu sabia o que Naruto estava pensando naquela hora, e sentia orgulho dele por isso, toda essa determinação que ele tem, todo esse impeto de ficar forte para honrar o sacrificio de seus pais, são coisas que eu acho que um menino da idade dele não deveria carregar, e sinto um enorme orgulho dele por se manter erguido diante de tudo sim, aceitando esse fardo todo que carrega sem reclamar ou hesitar.**

**POV's End**

Naruto, preciso ir agora. - Disse Aiko sentido toda tristeza de uma despedida temporaria, Naruto naquele momento nada conseguiu dizer além de dar um longo abraço em seu jisan com o rosto banhado de lagrimas, sabia que se veriam de vez em quando nesses 2 anos, mais ainda assim era muito dificil se separar de seu "segundo pai". Aiko esperou até Naruto se acalmar um pouco e se afastou dele para olha-lo, - Ei Naruto, preciso ir agora, virei lhe ver o mais breve que conseguir. - Tudo bem jisan, se cuide hein, e não faça besterias, haha, - Trocamos de papel e ninguem me avisou então ? Tudo bem então Naruto-jisan, cuide-se moleque, e não faça bagunça enquanto eu estiver fora, - dito isso, Aiko se retirou da casa e foi embora, - Quando você voltar jisan, estarei forte, o mais forte que eu puder ficar, isso é uma promessa.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto estava deitado no chão ofegando pesadamente, faltava apenas um dia para ele mudar de treinamento e ainda não havia conseguido executar corretamente aquele maldito jutsu, estava errando em algo crucial, mas não tinha idéia do que exatamente era. Sabia que não devia estar parado, mas já não tinha mais forças e o jutsu não saia correto por mais que ele tentasse.

Naruto: Maldito seja Bunshin no Jutsu, porque será que eu não consigo completar esse jutsu ?

Levantou denovo e seguiu o treinamento até chegar a exaustão e desmaiar. Já estava amanhacendo quando Naruto acordou, sentia o corpo pesado e sabia que tinha exagerado mais uma vez, foi para dentro de casa, comeu, fez sua higiene e saiu novamente, começou sua corrida matinal de 15km, no meio do caminho ouviu um uivo alto e parou, sabia que havia algum animal ferido por perto, começou a procurar por toda a parte. Quando chegou perto pode ver que era uma raposa branca que estava presa em uma armadilha que tinha se prendido em uma de suas patas.

Quando se aproximou a raposa percebeu sua presença e mostrou os dentes em sinal de desafio, achava que aquele era o ser que tinha lhe preparado aquela armadilha, mas ela não tinha forças para se sustentar mais e caiu de lado com dor e ao ver isso Naruto correu até ela.

Naruto: Calma amiguinha, calma, eu vou ajudar você, mas você tem que ficar quietinha para não doer mais ainda, calma, calma.

Naruto a levou para sua casa e lhe fez um curativo na pata, deixou a raposa descançando e colocou um pedaço de carne e um pote com agua para quando ela acordasse e voltou para seu treinamento, sabia que não conseguiria obter um resultado positivo e ficou frustrado com isso, falhando em seu primeiro treinamento, mais sabia que isso era apenas uma pequena falha que seria reparada com o tempo.

æ

Já faziam 1 ano e 2 meses que Naruto havia começado o seu treinamento, até então não havia conseguido realizar corretamente o Bunshin no Jutsu, mas já nem se importava com isso, atualmente estava treinando com as armas banhadas em chakra. Usava no treinamento um Wakizashi de 45cm com o cabo ornamentado com o desenho de uma raposa branca, e usava também duas kunais de 3 pontas que Aiko havia lhe dado em sua ultima visita.

A raposa branca nunca mais saiu de perto de Naruto desde que foi salva por ele, Kitsushiro era como se chamava agora, companheira inseparável de seu salvador e Naruto adorava aquela nova companhia.

æ

Naruto estava sentado em cima de uma pedra proxima a sua casa, fazia 2 anos que estava treinando e esse era o dia da volta de Aiko, Kitsushiro estava deitada ao seus pés. Em seu ultimo encontro com Aiko, disse-lhe sobre as pequenas oscilações que andava sentindo em seu chakra, percebeu que seu tio sabia de algo mas não quis lhe dizer, lhe disse apenas que no dia de seu retorno resolveriam aquele assunto.

Havia se passado algumas horas desde que tinha começado a esperar por Aiko, quando viu este chegando, achou estranho o fato de ter uma garota com ele, quando chegaram perto Naruto pode ver que ela tinha cabelos passando da cintura em um vermelho bem vivo, ela tinha a mesma altura que ele, e olhos verdes.

Aiko: Olá Naruto, desculpe a demora é que... paramos para comer.

Naruto: Relaxa jisan, eu sempre espero o pior de você, se não me deixasse esperando seria um imenso milagre.

Aiko: É verda... O QUE ? Como você fala uma coisa dessa sobre mim perto dela ? - Disse ele apontando para garota que estava olhando confusa e divertida para os dois.

Naruto: Por isso mesmo estou dizendo isso, assim ela fica sabendo o quão irresponsável o senhor é, assim ela não se decepciona muito no futuro. - Naruto estava rindo tanto que nem viu quando que Aiko já estava na sua frente lhe disferindo um soco e saiu voando de encontro a pedra onde estava sentando antes.

Aiko: Isso é para você aprender a não falar mal de mim desta maneira seu muleque abusado.

Naruto: Itai Itai, eu estava só brincando kuso, mas você ainda não me disse, quem é essa garota jisan ?

Aiko: Essa é Akemi Sakai, ela era de um vilareijo que foi atacado mais conseguiu fugir, eu venho cuidando dela a algum tempo, e agora ela ficara aqui com você.

Naruto: Ohayo A-a-ke-mi-chan. "Cara essa garota é bonita."

Akemi: Ohayo Na-na-ru-to-san. "Ele é lindo. AKEMI SE CONTROLA GAROTA"

Naruto: Não precisa ser formal Akemi-chan, somente Naruto está bem.

Akemi: Hai, Naruto-Kun.

Aiko: Estão apresentados, agora Naruto, vamos entrar e falar sobre aquela suas oscilações no chakra.

Naruto: Então jisan, já sabe o porque disso estar acontecendo comigo ?

Aiko: Sim Naruto, essas suas oscilações são causadas pela Kyuubi, ela vem causando tudo isso, toda a dificuldade excessiva nos seus treinamentos e nos seu estudos são causadas por ela. Ela provavelmente pensa que quanto mais dificuldades ela lhe impor, você ficará fraco e ela poderá controlar o seu corpo e se libertar.

Naruto: Raposa Maldita! Se pensa que eu vou deixar ela se libertar assim, está mais do que enganada.

Aiko: Não se preocupe Naruto, já informei duas pessoas sobre o assunto e elas me ajudarão a desenvolver um selo que impessa a Kyuubi de lhe atrapalhar.

Naruto: Tá bom jisan, agora o que eu quero saber é, qual é meu proximo treinamento ?

Aiko: Hai hai , seu proximo treinamento vai ser elemental, pegue esse papel aqui, coloque na palma da sua mão e concentre chakra nele.

Naruto: Hai.

Naruto pegou o papel e ao concentrar seu Chakra nele esperou o resultado, o papel foi cortado em dois, logo após ficou queimado. Aiko tinha o olhar bastante interessado no papel, enquanto Naruto e Akemi olhavam dele para o papel procurando uma resposta.

Naruto: Ãããããh...Aiko-jisan ? O que significa isso ?

Aiko: Aaaah sim claro, isso significa que seus elementos de chakra são Fuuton e Katon.

Naruto: Serio ? Sugoi!

Aiko: Agora entenda, nesse um ano que falta para irmos para Konoha você ficará aqui treinando seu Fuuton, consiguirei alguem para treinar seu Katon quando estivermos em Konoha. E Akemi-chan pegue um papel também, vamos ver seu elemento.

Akemi: Hai Aiko-san.

Akemi pegou o papel e concentrou o chakra nele, nesse momento o papel ficou molhado.

Aiko: Suiton, meu elemento, pena que não posso treinar você por enquanto, deixarei alguns pergaminhos com você, e Naruto, ajude ela com os pesos e treine os pergaminhos anterioes com ela também.

Naruto: Hai jisan, mas Aiko-jisan, o que você pretende fazer agora ? Não vai ficar aqui um tempo ?

Aiko:Não posso Naruto, tenho que encontrar as pessoas para desenvolver o seu selo, quero ele pronto o mais rápido que nós conseguirmos e para isso eu preciso partir imediatamente, e Akemi-chan, não se preocupe, ele é um baka mais garanto que vão se dar muito bem.

Akemi: Hai Aiko-san.

Aiko: Então Naruto e Akemi, mantenham-se atentos e tenham cuidado, eu volto em breve, ja ne.

Akemi e Naruto: Ja ne Aiko-jisan

Quando perderam Aiko de vista Naruto e Akemi entraram novamente em casa e Naruto mostrou todos os cômodos para ela, e foi treinar enquanto ela se habituava na nova casa. Quando acabou de arrumar suas coisas encontrou Naruto treinando no fundo da casa e foi até ele.

Akemi: Naruto-kun ? Você poderia me ajudar aqui ?

Naruto: Hai Akemi-chan, você precisa de alguma coisa ?

Akemi: Hai, eu preciso dos pesos e dos pergaminhos para começar a treinar também.

Naruto: Espere aqui que eu vou buscar tudo.

Akemi: Hai.

Naruto: Aqui Akemi-chan, os pesos vão se adequar a sua força sempre que você conseguir chegar no limite deles e se precisar de ajuda no treinamento é só pedir que eu estou aqui pra ajudar.

Akemi: Hai Naruto-kun, arigato.

E assim se seguiu ao longo das semanas, Naruto e Akemi treinando arduamente todos os dias para ficarem mais fortes, e encontrando no outro uma grande amizade, e porque não um grande amor ?


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto estava treinando a algumas horas sobre os olhares atentos de Akemi e Kitsushiro, estava avançando de maneira brilhante em seu treinamento, neste dia estava treinando suas combinações de fuuton e katon, estava exausto mais queria tentar ao menos mais uma vez aquela combinação.

Naruto: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu

Naruto: Fuuton: Reppushou

E mais uma vez a bola de fogo impulsionada pelo jutsu de fuuton acertou o alvo com total intensidade, Akemi prevendo o que aconteceria naquele momento usou o shunshin e apareceu em frente a Naruto e o segurou antes que esse tombasse de exaustão, por mais que ela pedisse para que ele evitasse a exaustão, ele parecia nem ligar pra isso.

Akemi: Naruto-baka, quantas vezes eu já falei, evite chegar a esse ponto mais quando é que você me ouve né ?

Naruto:*Quase desmaiando de cansaço* Aaaa Akemi-chan você sabe que eu te amo né ?

Agora vamos para dentro e me faz um ramén.

Akemi: *completamente corada com o comentário de Naruto* Hai hai...baka.

Akemi POV

Faz quase um ano que estou aqui com Naruto, desde então nossa rotina é treinar, treinar e treinar, estamos ficar bem fortes, mas o Naruto ainda é bem mais forte do que eu. Já lutamos algumas vezes e eu ganhei apenas duas. Faz um tempo que eu tenho me sentido diferente perto dele, antes de minha mãe morrer ela sempre me contava histórias sobre como é se apaixonar e coisas do tipo, e acho que estou apaixonada por esse baka. O sorriso dele é a única coisa que me impulsiona a persistir. Eu achei que minha história era triste pela maneira com a qual a minha aldeia havia sido atacada, mais quando eu ouvi a história dele, admito que chorei, chorei como a tempos não chorava, como alguem poderia ser cruel a ponto de atacar uma mulher que acaba de dar a luz apenas por poder, a forma como ele havia perdido os pais, era tudo cruel demais pra mim, e ele simplesmente me abraçou deixou que eu me acalma-se e disse:" Akemi-chan, eu sei que é difícil e tudo mas, se meus pais se sacrificaram dessa maneira é porque eu tenho alguma chance né ? De mudar tudo isso, de trazer a paz, e eu sei que pode ser um pedido meio bobo talvez, mais eu gostaria que você ficasse ao meu lado nessa minha jornada, você é minha primeira amiga, minha única amiga e é muito importante pra mim, eu vou estar sempre aqui para proteger você, isso é uma promessa, esse é meu jeito ninja." Aquelas palavras ficaram gravadas na minha mente de uma maneira única, acho que foi ali diante delas que meu coração se rendeu a esse sentimento, sim ele é um baka, mais ele também é atencioso, carinhoso e vive preocupado comigo, o sorriso dele me transmite uma paz e uma alegria maravilhosas, o incentivo nos treinamentos é o que me mantem de pé..., é por tudo isso que agora eu sei...eu amo Uzumaki Naruto.

Akemi POV OFF

Naruto POV

Acordei lembrando das cenas do dia anterior, meus dois ultimos jutsus me levaram ao limite, eu sabia que não devia fazer isso, ou pelo menos devia ouvir o pedido da Akemi-chan para evitar isso. Lembro de falar com ela e logo depois desmaiar.

_"Akemi: Naruto-baka, quantas vezes eu já falei, evite chegar a esse ponto mais quando é que você me ouve né ? _

_Naruto:*Quase desmaiando de cansaço* Aaaa Akemi-chan você sabe que eu te amo né ? Agora vamos para dentro e me faz um ramén._

_Akemi: *completamente corada com o comentário de Naruto* Hai hai...baka."_

Eu até agora não acredito que eu falei que amava ela, se ela soubesse que isso é realmente verdade, eu falei com Aiko-jisan sobre isso e ele me disse para falar com ela, seguir meu coração, mais eu simplismente não tenho coragem para tal coisa, além do mais, imagine se ela se ofender com isso, se isso atrapalhar a nossa amizade, eu não sei o que faria sem ter ela do meu lado, ela e o jisan são os meus dois pilares, e é apenas por eles que eu tenho seguido em frente.

Fiquei pensando em tudo isso por bastante tempo e apenas agora eu lembrei da conversa que tive com a Kyuubi a um tempo atras.

Eu estava deitado pensando no porque de tudo que tinha acontecido com meus pais e na raiva que eu sentia pela Kyuubi quando apaguei, quando abri os olhos estava dentro de uma sala grande e escura, parecia com alguma galeria enorme de esgoto e fiquei imaginando que sonho maluco era aquele que eu estava tendo. Quando esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, eu ouvi um suspiro alto e vi que estava em frente a uma sela e que havia uma sombra grande lá dentro. Percebi que aquilo fosse lá o que fosse estava de olhos fechados, e mais uma vez após meus pensamentos algo aconteceu. Aquele animal enorme abriu os olhos que eram de um vermelho vivo intenso, ela somente me encarava então percebi que eu devia falar alguma coisa.

Naruto: Ei, quem é você e como foi que eu cheguei aqui ?

?: Pensei que fosse mais esperto que isso Uzumaki Naruto;

Naruto: Não interessa se sou esperto ou não, quero saber quem é você e porque me trouxe para esse lugar.

?: Eu sou Kyuubi no Youko, a grandiosa raposa das nove caudas.

Naruto: Então é você ? Você é a maldita que matou meus pais ?

Kyuubi: Sim, infelizmente foi realmente eu que matei Uzumaki Kushina e Namikaze Minato.

Naruto: Infelizmente ? Não minta para mim eu sei que você provavelmente deve ter adorado mata-los, você é apenas um demônio maldito que adora matar as pessoas.

Kyuubi: Sim eu realmente gosto de matar, mais apenas quando é necessario ou quando me é conveniente. Sabe garoto eu vivo nessa terra a muito tempo e é apenas por isso que eu despreso tanto vocês humanos, vocês são seres estupidos e sem a minima noção sobre o que é importante, vivem em guerras se matando apenas por mais poder do que podem carregar. Eu não queria matar seus pais, aquele maldito Uchiha com aqueles olhos estava me controlando e eu nem sei como, quando sai do estado de controle, dezenas, talvez centenas de ninjas começaram a me atacar e eu revidei, ai seu pai veio para cima de mim com aquele jutsu que invocou o shinigami e levou metade de mim com ele, foi por isso que tentei lhe matar, eu não gosto de ser aprisionado, vi aquela como a minha chance de liberdade, mas...aqui estamos nós e eu estou preso novamente.

Naruto: E graças a tudo isso eu perdi meus pais, tudo isso por ganância e poder...no final das contas eu tenho que lhe dizer, eu não odeio você Kyuubi, realmente não odeio e eu perdoô você.

Naruto POV OFF

Kyuubi POV

Diante daquelas utlimas palavras eu fiquei praticamente abismado, mesmo depois de tudo aquele garoto me olhou com pena e disse que não me odiava e até que me perdoava, faziam séculos que eu não via um humano com um coração tão puro como aquele, eu sabia que eu deveria fazer a minha parte e ajuda-lo, eu vinha atrapalhando o chakra dele com a ideia de ele ficar fraca e facilitar minha fuga, mais ele não se deu por vencido e seguiu seu treinamento, e agora eu sei, eu devo ajudar esse garoto, ficar ao lado dele e sermos parceiros, é isso ou esperar aquele Uchiha voltar e tentar me controlar novamente, e isso eu não pretendo aceitar.

Kyuubi POV OFF

Kyuubi: Então garoto, a nossa situação e a seguinte, você é um jinchuuriki,mas poucas pessoas sabem disso, então ainda temos um bom tempo de "calmaria", você deve treinar o máximo que puder, e teremos que ver um treino de fuuinjutsus para você, acho aconselhavel selarmos os bijuus que não tiverem jinchuurikis, para evitar qualquer contratempo futuro.

Naruto: Entendo, mas qual o motivo de você estar querendo me ajudar agora ?

Kyuubi: Ou eu ajudo você, ou eu espero para ser controlado novamente. Prefiro a primeira opção.

Naruto: Tudo bem então. Vamos treinar.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto e Akemi estavam sentados na grama encostados em uma grande pedra próximo a casa em que moravam, Kitsushiro estava brincando nos pés deles, enquanto eles conversavam sobre a espectativa da mudança para Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto: Então Akemi-chan, o que pretende fazer quando eu acabar minha fase de estudos na academia, continuará lá ? Ou seguira comigo para minha nova fase de treinamento ?

Akemi: Não sei Naruto-kun...não consigo ter uma certeza pois não sei o que acontecerá até

lá, mas é provavel que eu siga com você.

Naruto: Teremos tempo para pensarmos em tudo.

Akemi: Hai.

POV Naruto:

Me abalei um pouco diante daquela declaração da Akemi, é claro que eu queria que ela dissesse que ficaria ao meu lado aonde quer que eu fosse...mais sei que não posso pedir nem exigir isso dela. Meu amor por ela só tem aumentado e eu realmente tenho que agradecer a Yoko por me manter calmo, se não fosse ela eu provavelmente já teria berrado aos quatro ventos sobre esse sentimento, mais antes eu preciso de pelo menos um sinal de que não perderei nada quando o fizer.

POV Naruto OFF.

POV Akemi:

É claro que eu gostaria de ter dito pra ele que eu seguiria ao lado dele até no inferno se fosse preciso, mais não podia demostrar tal sentimento, pois eu realmente prefiro que ele não saiba que eu o amo, ser amiga dele, me contento com isso, pelo menos estou perto dele. Se um dia chegar a hora de eu dizer a ele, farei isso sem exitar mas, ainda não é a hora para tal ação, o medo de perde-lo se fizer isso ainda fala mais alto.

POV Akemi OFF.

Naruto: Dois dias, apenas mais dois dias para eu conhecer Konoha, estou completamente nervoso com isso.

Akemi: Também estou nervosa com isso, menos que você eu sei, mais ainda sim estou nervosa, lá será a nossa nova casa, e eu quero muito que toda essa mudança de certo.

Naruto: Pois é, eu me sinto assim também, Konoha foi o lar de meus pais, e eu quero muito que seja o meu também.

Aiko havia chegado um dia antes da partida deles para Konoha, ele havia passado os ultimos meses com dois amigos que Naruto não conhecia, tentando criar um selo que pudesse suprimir os disturbios no chakra de Naruto que a Kyuubi estava causando, mal sabia ele que a Yoko não só havia parado com tal coisa, como também vinha ensinando algumas coisas a mais para o Uzumaki.

Aiko: Então Naruto, como vão as coisas por aqui ?

Naruto: Melhores que nunca tio, Akemi-chan e eu estamos bastante fortes e além disso, Yoko-chan vem me ajudando bastante ultimamente também.

Aiko: Yoko-chan ? Quem é essa Naruto ? - Não entendendo nada do que Naruto estava falando.

Naruto: Ora tio, Minha bijuu, Kyuubi no Yoko, desde uns dias depois que o senhor partiu, nós tivemos uma conversa, e ela me contou varias coisas, como matou meus pais, como ela vem sendo aprisionada a séculos entre outras. - Naruto disse como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Aiko: Então quer dizer que esse monstro virou sua amiga ? - Aiko estava atonito diante das declarações do sobrinho.

Naruto: NÃO CHAME ELA DE MONSTRO ! E sim ela é minha amiga. - Por causa do grito que Naruto deu, Akemi entra na sala correndo e olhando para os lados preocupada.

Akemi: Aiko, Naruto-kun aconteceu alguma coisa ? - Visivelmente cansada e preocupada ela se sentou perto dos dois.

Naruto: Não Akemi-chan, eu me exaltei por que o tio chamou a Yoko-chan de monstro, e eu sinto muito por isso tio, tenho que me acostumar com o fato de que muitas pessoas ainda chamarão ela assim.

Akemi: Bom Naruto, se você confia nela, não me resta outra escolha a não ser acreditar nisso também. - Dando o assunto como encerrado, Aiko se levanta deixando Naruto e Akemi ali.

Em Konoha algumas horas depois o Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen conversava com três pessoas.

? - Então Sarutobi-sama, o que o senhor gostaria de nos comunicar ? - perguntou o ninja que estava em pé ao lado da mesa do Hokage, ele usava uma mascara que tapava quase todo seu rosto, deixando amostra apenas seus olhos.

Sarutobi: Bom Kakashi, conselheiros, eu gostaria de lhes informar que amanha chegara na vila Uzumaki Aiko trazendo consigo Uzumaki Naruto, filho de Kushina e Minato, e uma garota que Aiko adotou a alguns anos chamada Uzumaki Sakai Akemi, eles virão morar aqui enquanto Naruto e Akemi estão na academia ninja, depois é provavel que Aiko se retire por um tempo e Naruto e Akemi seguirão sendo ninjas de Konoha até quando chegar a hora de seguirem seus treinamentos fora da vila.

Os conselheiros se olharam por um instante, e foi a mulher quem falou.

Conselheira: Como assim sair da vila Hokage-sama ? Teremos uma arma em nossas mãos não podemos deixar que ele saia assim quando bem intender. - Disse ela e no mesmo momento em que acabou o outro conselheiro balançava a cabeça concordando. O Hokage diante de tais palavras olhou de maneira incredula para eles como se não estivesse acreditando no que acabava de ouvir, acabou dando um soco em sua mesa quase quebrando-a e bradou.

Sarutobi: UMA ARMA ? É SIMPLEMENTE ASSIM QUE VOCÊS ESSA CRIANÇA ? UMA ARMA ? O FILHO DE NAMIKAZE MINATO E UZUMAKI KUSHINA É SIMPLEMENTE UMA ARMA PARA VOCÊS ? - Voltou a se sentar para manter a calma antes que acabasse cometendo um erro e surrando aqueles malditos conselheiros que estavam em sua frente agora com olhos arregalados de pavor e medo diante da reação do Hokage.

Sarutobi: Uzumaki Naruto só se tornará um ninja de Konoha se ele assim decidir, ele cursara a academia ninja aqui pois foi um pedido de seus pais, mas se ele não quiser ficar apenas o guardião dele que é Aiko podera discordar de sua decisão. Aiko também me disse que Naruto vem tendo um treinamento pesado a três anos e Akemi a dois e que eles atualmente tem nivel de força e habilidade maior que o de um chuunin, e que eles ficarão apenas dois anos na academia, apenas para aprender algumas coisas, outra coisa que Aiko me informou é que Naruto tem se comunicado com a Kyuubi, e ao que parece ele esta criando um tipo de amizade em relação a mesma já que a parte realmente má da Kyuubi foi selada em Minato pelo Shinigami, Aiko acredita que essa outra parte da Kyuubi criou algum laço com Naruto, pois ela vem até mesmo ensinando algumas coisas para ele. Uma outra coisa que Aiko pediu-me foi para avisar vocês conselheiros e a Danzou que ele não quer ninguem seguindo ou vigiando ele, Naruto ou Akemi, e principalmente não quer ninguem a não ser Kakashi, Jiraya e alguma pessoa que Naruto ou Akemi autorizem se quer passando por perto do local de treinamento deles, pois os treinos deles são secretos e ele quer que eles continuem assim, e eu realmente acho que eles devem ser secretos mesmo, portanto qualquer vigilante que se encontre recolhendo informações sobre os treinos deles sem autorização deles ou minha sera considerado inimigo, e antes que vocês falem qualquer coisa sobre isso, essa é minha decisão final e não pretendo muda-la, agora se me derem liçensa, essa reunião está encerrada. - e assim, com expressões de um provável terror diante das declarações e decisões do Hokage os conselheiros sairam da sala.

Kakashi: O senhor precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa Sarutobi-sama ?

Sarutobi: Bom Kakashi, acho que não temos mais nada a tratar, mas, fique de olho nesses dois e em Danzou também, não confio neles e acho bem provavel que eles tentem algo contra Naruto e Aiko, - O Jouunin apenas assentiu e se retirou da sala, deixando o Hokage com seus pensamentos.

Longe dali Naruto, Akemi e Aiko já haviam deixado sua antiga casa, estavam indo rumo á Konoha, todos prontos para iniciar essa nova fase da vida.

Naruto: KONOHA, AI VAMOS NÓS !


End file.
